


Rude Awakening

by Storygirl000



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: A new challenger approaches!, And he kills a meme in the process!, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: Samus finds out about a new fighter the hard way.





	Rude Awakening

Samus walked through the mansion, sipping her coffee.

 

The announcement for the next Smash tournament had come out, and that was all anyone seemed to be talking about. While she was happy to hear that everyone was returning, she noticed that discussion of the new tournament got more hushed whenever she came near anyone who was talking about it.

 

She wondered why.

 

Dispelling those thoughts for the moment, she headed for the break room, hoping to work on her game using the ping pong table.

 

She arrived there, opened the door to the room, and–

 

“Hey, got any graham crackers?”

 

Samus’ coffee dropped to the floor.

 

00000

 

“Its so exciting that you’re finally getting into Smash!”

 

Peach was walking down the hallway with her friend Daisy, talking about the latest announcement.

 

Daisy nodded. “I’m pretty happy about it! Even though I have to be an ‘echo character’ or whatever to you...”

 

Peach shrugged. “Well, it means all the moveset clones from the last game are staying, so it works for me!”

 

“Still, I kinda wish I got a moveset based off of the sidegames I appeared in. That would be cool!”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of screeching from the break room.

 

“What was _that?!_ ” Daisy asked.

 

Peach facepalmed. “I told you how crazy it gets here, didn’t I? Come on!”

 

Both princess ran towards the break room, hoping to quell whatever fighting was in there.

 

When they got there, however, both of them were surprised by what they saw.

 

Samus was being held back by Dark Pit and Bayonetta from attacking one of the new fighters. Said new fighter was being held back by Ike and Ganondorf from returning the favor to Samus.

 

Dark Pit spotted the princesses in the doorway. “Would you stop standing there and help us out?!” he yelled.

 

Peach gulped. “She found out?”

 

Samus glared at them. _“Yes_ , I found out, and I would’ve liked it if someone had warned me ahead of time that _Ridley_ of all people got invited to the damn tournament!”

 

Ridley screeched. “Is it my fault that your tournament organizer was getting sick of all the memes surrounding me?!”

 

Peach gulped, then turned to Daisy. “How about we just forget this ever happened?”

 

Daisy shrugged. “Works for me.”

 

With that, both princesses left, ignoring the demands for help that came from inside the room.


End file.
